Shinee Thesis Project
by CinderellaInBoots
Summary: It's been 4 years since the Shinee Thesis Members went to SM Academy for training... training about what? Training to become girls for a silly mission.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jinki-oppa(BUT I WILL SOMEDAY!) let alone the Shinee! Any recognizable names of people and places aren't mine too... I don't make money here. However I am the mastermind of this story, the concept is mine.

Foreword:

It's been 4 years since the Shinee Thesis Members went to SM Academy for training... training about what? Training to become girls.

It's all a huge mess! A very big misunderstanding. The 5 young boys that wanted to be a singer, a dancer, a rapper went to SM Academy dreaming after the hard core training they will be a star but those dreams won't come true because SM Academy is a fake school and it only teaches Psychology. Students who unfortunately thought the school is for future stars and enrolled there did the worst choice in their lives. If a student was already enrolled there's no backing out, he/she can't stop the program unless he/she will finish taking up Psychology. No other people know about this fraud. SM's students are banned from telling the TRUTH or else they will surely die. That's the consequences of the Evil boarding school of SM Academy.

Main Characters:

*Lee Jinki (Onew/Raesun)- The leader of the thesis group called Shinee. The Smartest of the 5 but sometimes act like a FOOL. The eldest, 3 months older than Jonghyun. Went to SM to become a singer.

*Kim Jonghyun/Jonghee- He is next to Onew having 2 months older than Key. One of the members of the thesis group. Ajumma-killer. Went to SM to become a singer.

*Kim Kibum(Key/Gwiboon)- the all-knowing member of the thesis group. The responsible Household Leader. Acts like a real mother to all. Went to SM to become a rapper.

*Choi Minho/Minjung- The tallest and the most serious of the 5. Went to Sm to become a rapper. Likes to 'entertain' girls as his way of 'friendliness'.

*Lee Taemin/Taeyeon- The maknae of the thesis group. 6 months younger than Jonghyun. Went to SM to become a dancer. He loves Banana Milk but the milk doesn't return the affection.

*The ages of the Shinee are all the same to fit in this story but they have a few months gaps. Making Onew the eldest*

Other important characters that will appear in the late chapters:

Their personalities will be mention as the story goes on.

*Park Rin Rin-!  
>*Choi Hyegun-...<br>*Yoon Soochan-.  
>*Kwon Rinhyo-,<br>*Sung Yoongmun-?  
>*Jung Juri *The Evil Manager *Kim Jaejoong *Random Korean Stars *And a lot more!<p>

Annyeong! This is my first fictional story about Shinee! In the first several chapters will be all humor and cheesy, mushy, peachy, name it will be in the late chapters. But I still have more stories in my profile, just visit there and read.

This is dedicated to my fun-loving friends! You 4 know who you are... right? You didn't? How could you! Anyway, this is also for the Shinee fans... Read and enjoy! Comments and subscriptions are loved, please no silent reading, if you happened to read this and you have no thought of subscribing, it's alright, just leave some comments on how you find my story, thank you!

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	2. The Fraud Academy

Chapter 1: The Fraud Academy

Dawn approaches and the sun was still struggling to make its way on the top. Yeah, way to go sun, it's still dawn... keep struggling! FIGHTING! The 5 angelic faces were still sleeping peacefully in the 4 walls of their rather huge Bedroom. There are 5 single beds strangely arranged by their umma, key. A desk at the corner and 2 doors, the first one leads to the living room and the second one to the wide Bathroom composed of 5 toilets and 5 showers, 5 bathtubs for each of them. The living room was also wide; you can practice a dance step with 15 people there. A long comfortable sofa, in front of it was a .5 inch thick Xan-xan Flat Screen T.V brought to you by White Mouse Corporation. There are a lot of appliances found there which made the Shinee members quite happy despite the fact they are imprisoned there for 4 consecutive years.

Their dorm is very pleasing, complete with 6 rooms, kitchen, bedroom, living room, dining room, bathroom and gaming room for the Maknae. The Kitchen appliances were from Hope Goat Incorporated, the leading producer of the well-made appliances and cabinets for Styled Kitchen. The single beds made by Piggy Claire's Institute, also leading in making quality beds that you'll love. The furniture in the living room which is quite expensive brought to you by Enirahs Company. The showers, Bathtubs, Toilets were from Fish Eleven, the 2nd in South Korea for making styled, quality products for the true living room, the Bathroom. The Shinee members seem to be happy and contented with their dorm given by the SM Academy. Well, they deserve that because their families are paying 50 million per year.

All Koreans thought that SM Academy is a school for the young talented girls and boys who have the skills and qualities for the next Korean Idol but they are all wrong. SM Academy is a powerful school that control all the people inside its borders, the being who manage the school is so clever and knows everything that was happening inside the Academy. The Manager/Principal/President/Chancellor/CEO is well-respected even though he has no heart, a very wise/clever/knowledgeable/bright/intelligent/smart/witty boy at the age of 18. Yes, he's an 18-year-old 1/2 Korean, 1/8 Filipino, 1/8 Indian, 1/8 African and 1/8 Alien from planet Zurg. In the age of 10, he already finished the concept of the school. In the mind of the innocent people outside, it is a training ground but inside it s a hideous school that forced the student to take psychology as their major or else they will be killed. The Manager is known as Alex, for short, for the president has a very long name. Sir Alex Joey Lancelot Napoleon Christopher Markki Michel Red Elijah John James Griffin Ryan Joshua Patrick Doneve Jireh Franz Benj Edcel Mikko Adrian Kim Kent Edbert Kanata Craig Haldir Legolas Ralph Kevin Fritz Mikhail Gerald Sam Ellis Aguillon. Told you it was long. Because of being clever, the manager at the young age built the SM Academy by himself with, of course, the help of tons and tons of construction workers.

After finishing the first and second year and the third year and also the fourth year of Psychology, students have to test their thesis project in the 5th year. In the last year in SM, the 5th years must comply to the last requirement to graduate as a well-educated, competitive and power-hunger psychologist just like Alex and to the relief of all excluded the manager, the FREEDOM. BUT, if they fail to do it then GOODBYE WORLD. President Alex Joey Lancelot Napoleon Christopher Markki Michel Red Elijah John James Griffin Ryan Joshua Patrick Doneve Jireh Franz Benj Edcel Mikko Adrian Kim Kent Edbert Kanata Craig Haldir Legolas Ralph Kevin Fritz Mikhail Gerald Sam Ellis Aguillon will kill them and the 4 years in hell would be wasted. As you have read above, he is heartless. So, the poor talented students in SM that dream to be the next star in South Korea or even on the other part of the world must obey or else 'BANG' they are dead.

In the history of this dreadful school, a lot of students had attempted to sneak out the school but end up dead. The wall around the school is raging in 2,000,000 volts; even the great Tyrannosaurus Rex puts a finger in it will surely be roasted. Every bedroom, every dining room, every kitchen, every bathroom, every game room for Taemin, every living room, every dorm, every grounds, every classroom and even the club house on top of the tree, let alone the dog house has a hidden camera for CEO Alex Joey Lancelot Napoleon Christopher Markki Michel Red Elijah John James Griffin Ryan Joshua Patrick Doneve Jireh Franz Benj Edcel Mikko Adrian Kim Kent Edbert Kanata Craig Haldir Legolas Ralph Kevin Fritz Mikhail Gerald Sam Ellis Aguillon will have an eye in every part of the Academy. One of the Shinee members, Kim Kibum tried to sneak out but unfortunately he didn't succeeded and 'thank the chicken' he didn't end up as a Roasted Key but that won't escape the keen Rainbow eyes of Principal Alex. As a punishment, he shaved Key's hair in both sides leaving his bangs. This happened sometime in his first year, the year of the LUCIFER.

After a lot of explanation about the unforgivable SM Academy, the sun was already in its best to let its bright rays hit the left window of the dorm of our very own Angelic faces Shinee thesis group. The hideous sun smiled mischievously as its rays started hitting slowly the beautiful closed eyes of Key. In the same time, the alarm clock alarmed loudly making Key opened his eyes immediately. He scanned the room, he spotted his hyung, Onew, sleeping like a sleeping beauty, and it means he didn't move an inch despite the booming sound of the alarm clock that was heard in the four walls of the room. A smile crept on the fair face of the leader.

'He must be dreaming about chicken' Key thought and stood up.

He off the alarm clock and made his way to the door. He was about to close it but his eyes fell on Minho, he was snoring loudly, Key stifled a laughter and went to watch what's Jonghyun was doing. He held his stomach and leaned against the door for support, a tear was rolling on his cheek. Jonghyun was drooling like a dog, no, like a dinosaur.

"He's really a dinosaur" Key muttered.

This time he checked what's the Maknae was doing. He grinned as Taemin opened and closed his mouth.

"Is he a FISH?" he asked no one in particular.

He let his hyungs and Teamin sleep for a bit, it's still early for them to wake up and besides they need some extra energy for today's activities. He'll just wake them up after he finish making breakfast.

Reviews and subscription are loved.

Neh well Ja matta ne!

-Cinderella In Boots.


	3. Adventures of Chickenoppa

Chapter 2: Bugwarts: School of Crazy Witches of Medieval Period

Before we go to the serious business or also known as the casting of curses to our beloved little princes from the kingdom of far farrrrrr away lets wander a 'little' to where the cursed spells were taught and to where the bewitching pointed hats species a.k.a witches came from.

Once upon a time... a long time ago, when the roses were red, the sky was still blue, animals could talk back to you, the meadow was green with frogs hopping to the zoo, there was a boy, who's face craved by angels and was called by the name Nickhun. Girls from afar who knew this boy love him so dearly that they want to give all their fortunes and all their flowers from the pot up from the roof. He was with his little bunny named Victoria; it was a gift from one of his suitors. They were happily having a picnic near the black lake when suddenly a pretty butterfly with a lot of unnamed colors came flying around Nickhun. Victoria saw this and a hint of jealousy came upon the little rabbit. Victoria frowned in her rabbit kind of way and tried to catch the butterfly that kept stealing the attention of his Nickhun but to no avail, the said boy stopped her. Victoria's red eyes widened and she felt betrayal so, the little white rabbit with red eyes ran away. Nickhun who has no idea why his rabbit was acting like that, just sat down and continued to fancy the butterfly. After a lot of seconds, he felt rather uneasy, his Victoria didn't come back, and he looked up towards the sky and saw its mid-afternoon. He bit his lip and put aside the pretty flirty butterfly. He tightened his pants, flicked his bangs, drank the last bottle of wine and the search for the missing bunny begun. After 10 years of walking, he stopped when he saw a forest. 'I'm sure my little Victoria went there' Nickhun thought. Where would a rabbit go in this scenario? Of course, in the forest, so he followed his, many species called it instinct and went inside the big green creepy rainforest with a sign in the borders that read 'BEWARE of OGRES'. But Nickhun didn't mind the sign all he wanted was to find his obviously sensitive pet. After another 10 years of wandering inside the forest, still Nickhun didn't found his Victoria but something caught his eyes. An OGRE. A big, fat, stupid, green specie of some weird kind of folk from earth. (I don't mean describing that to an Ogre but that's how 'they' described it in the movie, so, yeah). He screamed and ran away with his life but the Ogre's tummy growled because of starvation so, the big, fat, stupid, green Ogre ran too and unfortunately caught Nickhun.

"Please don't eat me!" Nickhun pleaded when the ogre held him upside down.

"Nickhun!" said the ogre in a very feminine voice. He looked up and locked eyes with the ogre, he blinked several times and something that so evil crept in his mind telling him that the Ogre was Victoria.

"Victoria?" he asked the 'female ogre' with familiarity. The female ogre nodded and let go of her prey.

"My Victoria, what happened to you?"

"A witch casted a spell on me!" she sobbed, letting a fake tear rolled down on her green cheek.

"Those evil pointed-hats must pay!" Nickhun swore and punched the nearby tree on the trunk and groaned.

"Oh, that must hurt but... the next thing will happen to you, my innocent snack would be far hurtful than that", the ogre that pretended to be Victoria stated with a sly smile on her face.

"Huh? What do you mean SNACK?" Nickhun asked bewildered.

The great pretender held Nickhun again and she started to break his bones, unskin him and finally the best part ate him alive. After eating the most delicious meal she had on her whole ogre life, she started walking to her dungeon to check the status of her little rabbit that she had found 20 years ago that gave her information about her snack, Nickhun. She gave her thanks to the rabbit.

"You have my deepest gratitude my little fellow, what was your name again?"

"Victoria, now that you have eaten what you always wanted and that's my Nickhun, you can free me now... as what you have promise me before I gave you the information."

The ogre laughed and Victoria didn't like it.

"Are you kidding me? I'm an OGRE and ogres don't keep promises, after eating your Nickhun you'll be next!" she informed.

"What? You vile creature! You've just used me!"

"Don't worry because tonight you and your Nickhun will be together... together in my tummy!" She laughed and prepares to boil the water. The Ogre who's real name would not to be mention due to her private life had lived happily ever after. The End.

Jung Juri read the infamous story of 'Nickhun and Victoria' for a 100th times this night but her grandchildren kept bugging her to read it again.

"I like it nana!" Xero clapped her little hands.

"I agree with you dongsaeng, read it again nana!" Zyme stated patting her little sister's head. Jung Juri laughed and closed the story book. She also loved the story but it was rather boring if you've read it for a 100th times on a single night.

"It's already past your bedtime yeobo, maybe next time" Bit pouted but smiled when her grandma started to brush her hair. Sky, a 2 year old baby went to Jung Juri to be held. The old witch kissed Bit and went to hold the infant.

"Sky, aren't you supposed to be in bed now?" Zyme asked her hands on her hips. As the eldest of the 4 but maybe after a month, the eldest of the 5, she is responsible for her younger siblings when her parents were not in the house but fortunately their grandma is still there, telling stories and such.

"Aren't you 4 should be in bed?" came the voice of their pretty mother. Bit immediately went to her mother and kissed her large tummy.

"Umma, when's Cloud going to play with us?" Xero asked referring to the unborn child in her mother's womb that they have agreed to be named Cloud. Their mother smiled.

"Not a long time my dear" she answered and wiped the milk on Xero's lip. Sky started to pout, seeing the solemn look on her baby, the mother kissed her cheek.

"Sky, yeobo don't worry, I'll still love you even though you are not the Maknae anymore" she confirmed. The 4 young witches went to their beds; each of them received a sweet kiss from their mother and a warm hug from their grandmother. The 4 of them dreamt about the arrival of Cloud and also that they are in the right age to go to school, to learn how to fly with their broomstick, to cast a spell, and to make a love potion. And to their surprise that dream came true after a lot of years. Cloud was born healthy and no abnormalities and they have attended Bugwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Bugwarts is the most prestigious boarding school for gifted folks like Witches and Wizards in the whole kingdom. Just like Hogwarts, the Bugwart's sister school is a huge, rambling, quite scary-looking castle, with a jumble of towers and battlements. The lesson taught in Bugwarts were set in different rooms just like in Potions, the students must go first in the gloomy dungeon in the basement of the castle to be taught. In there, the witches and wizards will know how to make a lot of different potions, the teacher is Jung Juri. Astronomy is also taught in school by Professor Shin Woo every night in the tallest tower. Charms is one of the subjects, taught by no other than Professor Jaejoong, it's the giving of new and unexpected properties to an object, it uses incantations for the use of bewitchment and a lot more, the writer didn't include the whole subjects because she thinks it's not necessary to write/type it down because the story will not revolve in the school.

Each student must bring a cat, only a cat, no exception for companionship and transfiguration purposes only. To be accepted in Bugwarts, the student must be a witch/wizard in blood and also, she/he must buy the required equipments which includes a wand, subject books, a standard size 2 pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, a set of glass or crystal phials, a kit of basic potion ingredients for Potions, and a telescope for Astronomy and of course a broomstick, for flying lesson.

The castle has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch, a large dense forest called Rainforest where they studied the magical creatures just like unicorns, stray dragons, thestrals, hippogriffs, griffins, etc., several greenhouses for their Herbology lesson and where they planted their medicinal plants and other outbuildings, and a full-size field for their flying lessons. There is also catdorm, which houses all the cats owned by the school and those owned by students. The 5 antagonists that casted the curse to the princes of far farrrrrr came here.

After a lot of years the 5 witches were now in the stage of Adolescence and were still studying not pretty hard in Bugwarts, and in that case they were not that well-trained in casting spells, they can make potions but they sort of doesn't look good and function well despite the fact that their grandma was the one teaching the subjects. In short the only subject they are good is flying with broomsticks and with their pet cats accompanying them. That isn't nice to read, is it? The 5 antagonist were like bunch of flying monkeys that doesn't know how to cast a perfect spell but that's just normal in their first several years in Bugwarts.

The 5 witches went home after the exhausting lessons they had in Bugwarts. Today they have brought with them their report cards that don't look so pleasing especially with the red marks in most subjects except flying. They entered the house and saw their grandma. Their parents were off to another kingdom for their 6th honeymoon leaving them with their nana. They kissed her and they quickly went to their respective bedrooms to hide their cards, but Jung Juri is a smart old witch, she knew that today is the distributing of cards. She called her grandchildren and look what they got.

She smiled despite the fact that all she could see was red marks.

'My, my, they should be train one by one with these marks, they must improve!' Jung Juri thought and dismissed the 5 girls. 'One of them should be a powerful witch because next month Queen Sungmin will deliver her baby and I will take a short visit to them with one of my sweetheart... I wonder who I will bring...' she thought and plan her secret visit to the kingdom of far farrrrrr away.

Jung Juri has some rivalry with Queen Sungmin to King Kyuhyun a long time ago. Jung Juri fell in love once with the King but King Kyuhyun doesn't love her back and choose Sungmin instead. Even now Jung Juri still holds hatred to them and swore to the grave of her dead cat that she will take revenge. She was just waiting for the right time to strike.

Neh, that's the history... The casting of the dreaded curse will be on Chapter 3 or 4. Stay tuned! Comments and subscriptions are loved.

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	4. The horrible Thesis Project

Chapter 3: The horrible Thesis Project

Taemin's P.O.V

"Ahhhhh!"

I quickly opened my eyes to the sound of the alarm clock. Hey! Wait a minute, that wasn't an alarm clock, was it? Oh! It was Onew-hyung. Onew is our leader in the thesis group. He is very smart and I admired him about that, I want to be as smart as him but I don't know, the subjects here in SM Academy are quite hard but my hyungs are very kind and caring so they tutored me to the areas that I need to improve at.

"Hyung, are you alright?"

My thoughts were interrupted when Minho asked. I looked at Onew-hyung, he was panting. I furrowed my eyebrows and I felt worried about him then the door burst open and Key-umma went in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Key-umma is my mother, not literally, arasso? Well, he acts like a mother to us, especially to me since I came here in SM Academy wanting to be trained to become a star but end up being a trainee in the field of psychology. I don't want to be psychologist but I have no choice, I'm still young to die.

We eyed each other and Minho broke in.

"Onew-hyung, it's just a dream" he stated and went to the bathroom.

Minho-hyung is my bodyguard.

hahaha

I know it's not funny but I find it funny. Anyway, he always cares for me, like all my hyungs here. He is quite serious and took things seriously and the word serious, being serious, does things seriously and all the words related to serious are always in his serious vocabulary. When the weather is not good, Minho turned to be dorky sometimes and took things foolishly. Before I would end up being serious just like him, I went to Jinki-hyung and asked.

"Are you alright, hyung?"

He nodded.

"I thought so" Key-umma smiled and went outside.

"Hyung, what have you dream about?" Jonghyun asked.

Jonghyun-hyung in the other case is... an... Ajumma-killer! Creepy, right? I rather choose a noona, but an AJUMMA? That's a no no for the remaining members of the group. Jonghyun attract a lot of ajumma because I think... he is good-looking? Hmm... But seriously, this hyung of mine has a very nice voice, although sometimes, no, always, he does things without thinking if it is the right thing to do but all in all, he is a good boy if he is sleeping.

"Chicken" came the reply.

I grinned and punched him playfully. Jinki-hyung is truly madly deeply in love with a chicken. I wonder if he likes girls too. I went outside and made my way to the kitchen leaving Onew and Jonghyun, who came back to sleep in the bedroom. Key-umma is cooking breakfast for us. I smiled when I saw what he's cooking, meat. My favorite.

End of Taemin's P.O.V

Key's P.O. V

After the commotion about Jinki-hyung dreaming about his chicken, I went back to my work, cooking breakfast for all of us. Since I came here in SM Academy which is a curse and in the same time a blessing, I took the hardest role of all, the umma of the group. I'm in charge in the household, which is a great place; I can order them to do this and to do that.

"Key, is that meat?" Taeminnie asked.

I nodded and smiled at him. Taemin is just too cute.

"My Chicken!"

Taemin and I exchanged glances. Onew proved that he is really a chicken-freak and I found it rather amusing. Ever since I came here and stayed with the 4 in the same room, Onew is always dreaming about his chicken and we end up alarmed by the sudden shouting every morning. Well, that's the life with the Ondubu.

After a few moments, I already finished cooking the meat, which Taemin was dying about. It's already served and I'm just waiting for the three to come and we'll eat together. Taemin was seated with his 1 liter of Banana Milk and he is not sharing it. Bad maknae.

"Morning" Minho greeted as he sat across from me.

"Morning, hyung" Taemin replied after sipping his 'Oh-so-precious-flavored-MILK'. I nodded my head to Minho as a reply, still waiting for the 2 to come. Minho went to the fridge and took his wheat tea and after that the 2 came after all. Jonghyun was buttoning his uniform, I rolled my eyes at that and continue to stare at them. Jinki was combing his apple-styled hair and with that I frowned.

"Hyung! You know that combing your hair in the public is ill-mannered!" I scolded, liking the Mother role more. Jinki stopped and smiled sheepishly. The 5 of us ate our breakfast... peacefully; just exclude what Taemin's was doing to his milk and Onew's curses to the poor meat on his plate.

"Key! How could you do this to me? Where's my chicken?"

"We're out of supplies." I simply lied. For almost a week, he have been eating chicken for breakfast, second breakfast, eleven seasons, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner and mid-night snack, we are so sick with this bird-like animal except for the chicken prince of course.

Oh, yes. We eat a lot.

Jonghyun coughed flakily and Minho tried to hide his amusement by drinking his tea while the Maknae, knowingly smiled at me. Onew frowned and continued torturing the meat. He muttered something about me being an inconsiderate umma but I just ignored him.

End of Key's P.O.V

The bell rang and the first period of the first day of their 5th year started. Jonghyun sat at the back of Jinki so he could cheat every time they have a pop quiz. Taemin was next to Jinki and Minho together with Key was seated in Jonghyun's both sides. The teacher entered the room and sighing from the girls could be heard, Jonghyun rolled his eyes at that. 'Psssh. He is not that handsome! I'm better than him!' he thought and sighed as Jaejoong-sonsaengnim reminded them about their final project, their thesis.

Flashback

They have survived the 2 years of living in SM Academy without them being killed or have their heads shaved, except for Key. The 5 angelic faces went to their room for their first period class. Today, they are the new batch of 3rd years and this year, they will have their first thesis subject, thesis101. Sighing from the love struck girls signified the arrival of their subject teacher. Kim Jaejoong discussed a lot of important matters about what thesis is.

"Now, group yourself into 5" he ordered and the students started wandering within the room, finding their groups. The 5 main characters in this story such as Minho, Key, Jonghyun, Taemin and Onew, were already close friends because they were living in the same room, have grouped their selves together.

"I see that you 5 there have chosen your group, now choose your leader" Jaejoong said to the 5.

They eyed each other for a while, contemplating who will be the leader.

"I'm the maknae here, so I'm willing to be the leader!" Taemin happily suggested. All his classmates stopped bickering about what they were doing and stared at Taemin for the longest time even Jaejoong-sonsaengnim can't help but stared. Taemin was suddenly aware about the surprise glances he has received from his classmates.

"You're too young for that Taemin, I think Onew-hyung should be the leader" Minho suggested and agreements from their classmates were visible. Taemin was about to cry but Onew gave him a lollipop.

"Thanks hyung... but you can't win my approval... just by this" Taemin said after licking the lollipop.

And they all laughed. Onew was appointed to be the leader. They passed a 1/4 sheet of paper with their names to their teacher.

"Wait, what's your group name?" he inquired.

"A group name?" Jonghyun interjected.

"Yes, Kim Jonghyun a group name, it is defined as your group's identification" came the reply.

"Hey! I know what a group name is! But why do we have to make one?"

Jaejoong sighed and flicked his bangs making the girls who kept staring at him since the class started, giggled at his obvious irritation to Jonghyun.

The teacher was about to answer it but was cut off when Key shouted.

"Shinee!" The remaining 4 exchanged glances to each other while Key smiled widely, proud to his answer; Jonghyun saw this and started to tease him.

"That's so gay, Key!" the said umma, frowned and shot his feedback.

"Take that back, you dinosaur!"

"At least, I'm not a gay like you!"

"Hyung! Key-umma is not a gay!" Taemin can't help but joined the argument.

"Thanks Taeminnie"

"Good job Taemin! You're siding Key now, huh?" Jonghyun yelled. The teacher and their classmates watched the commotion silently. Minho kept shaking his head since the argument started and has no intention in joining it.

"No, it's not like that hyung, I'm just saying that..." a girl passed by in front of him, drinking a Banana Milk, "That's a Banana Milk!" he ran towards the girl leaving the 4 to discuss what would be their group name.

'Stupid Maknae' Minho thought and entertained the girl to his left, asking him about 'stuff'.

"Shut up Jjong! It's Shinee! Period!"

"Kibum! I don't love you!"

"As if I ever loved you!"

"You didn't?"

"I... didn't"

"Yes, you did! You little liar!"

"I didn't you ugly thing!"

"As if you're pretty!"

"What's wrong with you two? Arguing about the stupid things! And you! I'm talking to you Minho, why didn't you stop your hyungs from fighting and instead of entertaining that girl who obviously was flirting with you! And where's the Maknae?" Taemin was drinking his stolen milk under the table, hiding from whom he took the milk, "Where did he go? Err! Kill me now! I'm begging you! I don't want to lead them!"

After Onew's explosion, the JongKey fight ended, Minho was now paying attention, Taemin was found and their group named is Shinee, as Key suggested earlier but unfortunately, they were sent to detention because of the ruckus they made. They went to the Manager's office, after cleaning the basement's comfort room which was rather scary, because there were stories about 5 ghosts roaming around the basement, it was said that those 5 girls died because of suicide, they hanged their necks in the CR, it was a popular horror story that happened many years ago, the girls were named Zyme, Sky, Xero, Bit and Cloud (Indi anai mag react mga gwapahan ko nga miga, huh? Mai part na di ang mga nag suicide nga mga babaye xa mga bana nila). Minho was about to knock the door but stopped his self when the door opened automatically and they entered the room. It was dark and a bit creepy, the air was freezing and two silhouettes were found. Taemin covered his eyes and so was Onew.

"Come in" a cold deep voice said.

They didn't move an inch.

"What the! I said COME IN! Are you 5 deaf?"

Their eyes widen and they immediately comply with the command, shaking. This is the feeling when facing the Manager of SM Academy. Their thesis teacher came into view afterwards.

"Because of your stupid behavior this morning, I'll be the one to choose what your thesis project is about" The Manager said gravely making eye contact to each of them while Jaejoong smiled apologetically. Jaejoong handed a folder to the leader. Onew read it silently and his jaw dropped on the floor, Key saw his reaction and took the folder to read it, he end up gaping at the two teachers in front of them. Jonghyun did the same and end up pulling his hair. Taemin after reading it fainted and hit the floor. Minho rolled his eyes to their weird reactions and read what's inside the folder, aloud.

"Good day to you poor chosen student of SM Academy, because of your sheer stupidity, stupid manners, and stupid reaction upon reading this, I will give one of the hardest thesis project ever created upon your hands and if you will fail to accomplish it, mark my words. You. Will. Die." Minho stopped and caught his breathing and continued to read the death note. "Your thesis project stupid reader is to be an undercover agent as a girl in one of the girl's school here in South Korea. As a future psychologist your purpose in this mission or in school term 'project' is to know how the girls there behave, think and feel. You will be a girl for a year and you will be examining what the behavior of the woman species if they are in an exclusive girls' school, how they act and live their lives with their fellow girls without the opposite gender in school."

Taemin recovered form the faint and the Shinee Thesis Group wanted to protest but when they saw the piercing stare of Manager Alex Joey Lancelot Napoleon Christopher Markki Michel Red Elijah John James Griffin Ryan Joshua Patrick Doneve Jireh Franz Benj Edcel Mikko Adrian Kim Kent Edbert Kanata Craig Haldir Legolas Ralph Kevin Fritz Mikhail Gerald Sam Ellis Aguillon, they shut up and remained silent but deep inside they are screaming their lungs out. Jaejoong dismissed them and they went back to their dorm to rest for their backs were aching and their brains couldn't function well because of the project they would soon do.

Flashback Ends

Upon hearing the reminder about their thesis project, the faces of the Shinee looked crashed.

-Cinderella In Boots.


	5. First day is the Worst day

Chapter 4: First day is the Worst day.

Upon hearing the reminder about their thesis project, the faces of the Shinee looked crashed. Taemin was about to cry when he saw their leader, Onew, sobbing quietly on his desk but stopped himself when he smell something tasty, he titled his head to every direction of the room and his nose spotted Onew, who was actually pretending to cry by leaning his head on his desk but truthfully he was eating some Candies. Taemin smiled mischievously completely forgetting about why he was about to cry. He poked Onew.

"Hyung, stop pretending and give me some of that " Taemin whispered. Onew froze. His method never works for Taemin especially when food was present. He regained his posture and whispered back.

"I hate you Tae, but as your loving hyung, here!" Onew tossed the candy to him. Taemin caught it and opened his mouth, put the candy in and closed it instantly, then looked around as if nothing happened. Key grimaced when he saw this. He smacked Onew's head. Onew titled his head to Key's direction.

"Why did you do that Key?" he asked annoyed. Key smirked and extended his hand.

"Give me some too, hyung" Taemin pouted while chewing his Candy while Onew's eyes were now twitching.

"Err, if you want some then you don't have to hit my head Kibum!" Onew accidentally screamed making the attention of all switched to him.

Jaejoong-sonsaengnim just ignored it and continued his lecture. "As I was saying before..." He began.

Jonghyun groaned uncontrollably making him sound like the infamous Tyrannosaurus Rex. He hated the teacher, he hated their project, he hated the school, and most of all he hated the girls who kept sighing every time their subject teacher smiled at them. Minho was the only one paying attention, not to the teacher but to the girl besides him. He occasionally laughed and smiled charmingly at the girl. The 5 Shinee members were obviously not paying attention in this class. Taemin, Key and their mastermind Onew were eating, Jonghyun kept glaring at the teacher as well as the girls and Minho who kept doing 'this and that' to the girl, and he wouldn't say that it's flirting, it was just a sign of friendliness, he reasoned out.

"Now, I know that all of you here are well-trained in the past 2 years for this year thesis application..." Jaejoong opened his folder to check the list.

"Just like the thesis group named 'Shinee', this group is composed of Minho, Taemin, Key, Jonghyun and the leader, Onew" he shot a look at them and the 5 boys nodded gloomily, "Those 5, used their 2 years to train to became a secret agent".

A girl perked up and asked. "Sonsaengnim, they were trained for what?" Jaejoong don't like to answer it but he has no choice.

"They... were trained to become girls"

And the room exploded with laughter; the 5 were very ashamed. As the leader, it took a lot of self-control of Onew not to bang his head on the wall; he regained his posture and smiled to his classmates just ignoring their laughs. Key held his chin high, very proud about their mission but the 3 boys kept banging their heads on the desks as they remembered what happened in their first day of training.

Flashback

2 years ago, the first day on their training.

It was a bright morning, all the 3rd year students of SM Academy were making their way to their room and they seemed to be happy, some were skipping, some were singing, and some were even back diving because today was their first day of training but still, there were some who just want to die just like the Shinee, a group of 5 boys who's face were solemn and no life at all, due to the fact that their thesis project is the worst of all. They walk slowly like a zombie, even Minho, who was well-known for his athletic ability was the first one to do the zombie walk. Their hair look like a bird's nest even with Key, he doesn't have the guts to style his hair anymore. Tons and tons of eye bags were seen on there once angelic faces for the reason that they didn't sleep well because of thinking a lot of possible outcomes about their fate in this force mission. Their uniforms were out of place, their neck ties were now on their heads, no shoes but only socks. They really look like a zombie. The moment that they were not waiting for came, they stood in front of the door, the door that leads to another room of course. The door was design to look scary for those who will enter will surely have creeps and the who made it was successful, the door surely gave creeps and hee-bee jee-bees to the 5 boys. And to make the scenarios worst, when the Shinee was about to enter, the two urns in the door's both side suddenly burst and a fire was lit. They screamed and immediately stopped themselves for entering. Taemin was now hugging Minho's back, Jonghyun, to Key's dismay were lifting him in a bridal-style and the supposed to be leader was nowhere to be found.

"Jjong, why the hell are you lifting me like we're married?" Key asked after recovering from the fright. Jonghyun suddenly realized what he had done, smiled sheepishly and put down Key.

"We weren't? Oh... I thought we were, Key." Jonghyun smirked to his answer.

"Funny" and Jonghyun earned a smacked from his hubby, "Now, where's Onew?" he asked noticing the leader was not there.

"Tae, you can let go now" Minho offered. Taemin opened his eyes and scratch the back of his head, "heh-heh, sorry hyung"

"AHHHHH! My ear!" someone shouted from the other hallway but because it's too loud the Shinee boys heard it. The 4 stopped and listen to the conversation. They like to eavesdrop by the way.

"If you did it again, I'll make sure you'll end up dead!" a voice said coming louder and louder.

"Aw! But I want to go out!" came from voiceover 1.

"No can do! Now go back where you came from!" came from voiceover 2, the boisterous one.

"Please No! I'll die here!"

"You will die here if you won't stop bothering me!" The voices came louder and the two people were now in the same hallway with the Shinee. They titled their heads to see that voiceover 2 was the gate guard and base to his face, he looks very angry and he was pulling the ear of voiceover 2 that happen to be their hyung, Jinki. Their jaw dropped and they went immediately to their sobbing leader.

"Sir, what happen?" Minho asked the guard. The said man sighed and let go of Jinki's now red ear. He told the whole story about Lee Jinki, the boy who looked trashed because of his zombie appearance, came running to the gate and attempt to go out even though the guards were stopping him. Jonghyun helped his poor friend to stand up.

"Hyung, why did you do that?" Taemin asked.

"I was really scared about the dumb door, I don't have any one to hold to anyway, Tae got Minho, Jjong got Key so, I went running towards the gate but Rudolf, the bulldog caught me" he stated. They sighed and went to hug their hyung. The guard saw this and walked away, thinking that the 5 boys were gays and were displaying public affection.

"Hyung, you will always have me, remember that" Key reassured.

"Yeah... wait! How about me Key?" Jonghyun joked earning a smack again from key.

After the short presentation they went inside the scary door shivering, the 5 were very close to each other. The room was dark and cold. They heard light footsteps and they gulped.

"Bad Morning to the 5 of you!" came a deep voice that sounded so angry. The lights were on and they saw who it was, the Manager of the school. He was smiling rather scary and was sitting to his throne, with 10 bottles of empty beer and he was still not drunk.

"Aren't you 5 going to greet the owner of this school?" he asked after sipping the last bottle. They cleared their throats and they chorused.

"Good Morning-"

"What's good in the morning? NOTHING! Now, introduce yourselves!" They were alarmed by the Manager's very evil aura. No one wanted to speak first, but as the proclaimed leader, Onew spoke.

"Chunon leader Lee Jinki imnida"

"Ha! So, you are the leader eh? Are you sure about that? Could you handle a lot of consequences of this project? Did you know that most leaders here in SM end up dead?" Onew was standing in front of him gaping about what he just heard.

"Poor choice to be a leader, who's next?"

"Chunon Kim Jonghyun imnida"

"Hmm... you look short! Are you sure your height is applicable in this mission? Think about it! NEXT!" Jonghyun was stopping himself to kill the evil manager, 'I'm not short! I'm 5'7! It happens that my friends were taller than me and I AM NOT SHORT!' he thought while his teeth were clenching.

"Chunon Choi Minho imnida!" Minho didn't mean to shout his name, he was carried away. The President looked piss and he end up throwing one of the empty bottles at Minho but Minho was alert and he ducked before the bottle land to his head.

"Sheer luck! If you shouted in front of me again I'm sure the remaining bottles will be thrown to you! Choi Minho! NEXT!"

"Chunon Kim Kibum imnida but you can call me Key"

"Why would I call you Key? Are you the key that can unlock the door? I don't think so KIBUM! NEXT!"

"Chunon Lee Taemin imnida" Taemin introduced giving his best smile but again the president was not happy about it. The president was never happy about anything anyway. So, just like what he did to Minho, he took 1 empty bottle and threw it to Taemin. Taemin screamed and ducked quickly missing the bottle.

"Dumb luck! Don't you dare smile to me again! All of you! In this place, I'm the boss! And when you are facing me no one will be smiling! Or else these bottles will end up on your face!" he ordered. They nodded abruptly.

"Good, I will personally train you in this mission" The CEO said. And the Shinee members groaned and another bottle was thrown and they missed it again.

'7 bottles to go' Minho thought.

"Stupid students, your training will start in" he looked at his watch "5-4-3-2-1, now! To be a successful in this mission, you have to be train in 2 years starting today, this month will be just lecture all about women." Jonghyun smiled secretly about the lecture. "On the Second month you will start to use wigs and girls stuffs and so on and so forth, clear?" They nodded again.

"Now, use this as your time to think what will be your girl name, FASTER!" The chancellor ordered. The Shinee Thesis Group sat in the corner away from their manager and started to think what would be their alternative name. Minho was the first one to think of his girl name.

"I'll be called Yuri!" He said standing up. The President grabbed another empty bottle and threw it to Minho but he missed it again. Minho was confused, what's wrong with his name?

'6 bottles to go' Jonghyun thought.

"Sir, what's wrong? I didn't yell at you" he inquired.

"Yes, you didn't! But I hate your name! Change it or you will be hit!" he reasoned out. Minho frowned but nodded otherwise. He sat again, thinking what will be his girl name that pleases the manager. Jonghyun stood up rather cheerfully, he's so proud about what he just thought.

"You will call me Sekyung!" and another bottle flew. Jonghyun looked crashed, he loved that name.

'5 bottles to go' Taemin thought.

"I hate that name! Change it! Jonghyun began to think again. Key stood up and scratched the back of his head. The manager watched his motive and grabbed another bottle. Key saw this and quickly said his girl name.

"Gwiboon" The manager was about to hit him but stopped himself when he heard Key's girl name.

"Good Kim Kibum!" he approved liking Key's name. "NEXT!" Key smiled at his friends and sat proudly, earning jealous looks from Minho and Jonghyun. Onew sighed and stood up, he was not sure if he's girl name pleases the manager but it s worth a shot.

"Jessica" he said quietly and with a split second another bottle flew missing Onew's head with a mere centimeter. He gasped and now was suffering from the anxiety.

A moment later.

"What's wrong with the name?" he asked after recovering from the trauma.

'4 bottles to go' Key thought.

"I hate it! It's too bitchy! You want to be call like that? Change it!" Onew sat immediately, his face solemn with anxiety. Taemin patted his back and stood up afterwards.

"What about Emma?"

"Hmm... I don't like it! Sounds foreign! Like Emma Watson! Change it!"

"But! I like it!" Taemin argued and with that 2 bottles flew but missed his head. Taemin's eyes widened and he instantly sat down. 1 bottle was bad but 2 bottles were worst.

'2 bottles to go' Onew thought.

"Don't you dare argue with me Lee Taemin, I still have a room full of empty bottles! Now THINK!" The 4 remaining boys were brain storming now, the electrical signals was flowing from their sense organs to their brain cells. Minho hesitated a bit but wind up with...

"Minjung, I would like to be called by that" Manager considered this and Minho sat happily. Jonghyun saw this and stood up too.

"Jonghee, I wanted to be called by this rather than Sekyung" he said. The manager smirked but nodded. Jonghyun laughed but before the manager could throw another bottle he covered his mouth but still, the manager hated it when someone laugh so, he threw another bottle and it hit the wall.

'1 bottle to go' they thought.

Onew was pulling his hair now, a lot of girl names were inside his head but he couldn't decide what to choose. Taemin saw this and got the point that he was next.

"Taeyeon is the only name I could think beside Emma" he stated. The CEO nodded and waited for Onew to give his name. Onew was nervous, there's still one empty bottle left and that thing has 50% chance to hit him if his chosen name doesn't satisfy the evil man in front of them.

"Umm... Raesun?" he suggested nervously, Manager Alex Joey Lancelot Napoleon Christopher Markki Michel Red Elijah John James Griffin Ryan Joshua Patrick Doneve Jireh Franz Benj Edcel Mikko Adrian Kim Kent Edbert Kanata Craig Haldir Legolas Ralph Kevin Fritz Mikhail Gerald Sam Ellis Aguillon nodded and stood up from his chair.

"Nincompoop! It took all day for you 5 to choose your names, what a shame! But anyway, that concludes our first day of training. Now, get out of my sight!" And the Shinee Thesis Group went out of the horror room with new names, Key as Gwiboon, Taemin as Taeyeon, Onew as Raesun, Jonghyun as Jonghee and Minho as Minjung. They cheered when they were outside the room, alive.

CRACK 

They titled their head back to the door, the last bottle was thrown. They went to their dorm and cleaned their body. The Zombie look didn't end up nice as they have planned.

Flashback Ends

Still, the room was filled with laughter. Jaejoong was having a hard time to control the class. The classroom door opened and the dreaded Manager went in. The class stopped laughing and all became quiet.

"Where's the Shinee Thesis Group?" He asked in a very authoritative way. The 5 boys jerked up.

"You 5! Will follow me" he ordered. The Shinee nodded and follow the President in no one knows where.

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	6. Killing Thoughts

Chapter 5: Killing Thoughts

A very loud 'BANG' was heard and the chairs and tables started to move like there's an earthquake in the school. In some rooms, it's traditional to scream, to shout and to say 'HELP!' especially with the 1st years students because of this unexpected setting but the 5th year students here in SM seemed to be quiet and they just stayed in their seats for the reason that they knew who was coming. It happen all the times for crying out loud, it's just normal for them. The booming sound and the shaking of things signified the arrival of the evil one. The classroom door opened and the dreaded Manager went in. He wore sunglasses inside the room, even though its kind the dark, for the sake of his newly found fashion. The class was, as stated before were quiet and now holding their breaths for the polluted air was coming. The Manager looked around but failed to see the 5 boys.

"Where's the Shinee Thesis Group?" He asked in a very authoritative way. The said boys who knew who was coming were hiding under their respective desks but as they were called they quickly jerked up and raised their hands in defeat.

"You 5! Will follow me" he ordered. "Trying hard to hide, huh?" The Shinee nodded gravely and they stood up to follow the President but Jonghyun suddenly stopped in his tracks and asked in curiosity.

"Where are we going sir?"

The Principal was already outside but he went back inside the room and he glared to all the students who were gaping at him. He took the nearest chair and threw it at Jonghyun. He screamed and ducked immediately before the chair could hit him. Everyone else were still holding their breaths and were silently watching the commotion.

"Don't ask Kim Jonghyun! Just follow me!" He yelled. The Manager as sensitive as he is hated it when somebody questioned his orders by all means. Jonghyun nodded abruptly and the Shinee quickly followed the dreaded principal.

After flying chair scenario, the class of Jaejoong started to become noisy again, all were talking about the commotion happened in front of them. Jaejoong sighed and continued his lesson.

In the hallway, the shinee members were cautiously walking and they were nervous once again because of the dark aura the principal was showing. He walked like he owns the way, then again he really owned the hallway, there's a dark cloud above its head making the boys paled. Taemin was fidgeting whether he would run away when the principal was still not looking or he should stay with his hyungs and accept his fate with the manager. Before he could make his choice he decided to ask one of his hyungs. He leaned to Minho and whispered.

"Where is he taking us hyung?"

"In hell!" Taemin's eyes widened when the manager answered. He glared daggers to the maknae making the poor creature to sweat cold. They continued to follow the manager in hell as he said before. The 5 boys started to think how to save their lives, and the only way for that to happen is to kill the manager.

Taemin's Killing Thoughts

We were following the manager closely when suddenly a loud thunder was heard. I quickly went to Minho-hyung's back, he is the tallest and if the lightning will choose between the 2 of us, it will surely pick the tall one and that's not me. After the thunder, rain started to pour but to my surprise it was not water but milk. I cheered and tasted the milk and guess what? It's my precious Banana Milk. We stopped in our tracks and I started to drink the milk. After a moment, a big milk tsunami came, we were saved and I'm happily swimming in my milk but the manager didn't make it. I watched his dead body floating on my precious drink.

End of Taemin's Killing Thoughts

Minho's Killing Thoughts

We were following the manager closely when suddenly 5 soccer balls went bouncing in our way. A smart idea came to me and I shared it to my hyungs and to Taemin. They agreed to hit the manager when he is still not looking. This is our chance to get the word 'FREEDOM'. Each of us kicked the ball very hard leading the manager to his death; he suffered a brain damage when I let my power kick on his head. His leg bones cracked when Onew-hyung kicked the ball using his flying-chicken method. He vomited when Jonghyun kick his ball that hit his stomach. Key's kick lead the manager to his unconscious state and with Taemin, the manager quickly loss his last breath. We really are the best kickers in the world.

End of Minho's Killing Thoughts

Jonghyun's Killing Thoughts

We were following the manager closely when suddenly I felt something lay near my pocket, I turned to look at it and a brilliant idea came upon my undeniably brilliant mind. I took the brilliant thing and pointed it to my victim.

"Hyung! What is that?" Taemin asked.

"It's a weapon Tae." Minho answered.

"No, it's not just a weapon, it's a Flame Thrower Minho-ah" Onew corrected his eyes widened in awe.

"Don't tell me you are so going to hit him" Key said.

"Oh, yes I will". We 5 exchanged mischievous glances. The manager heard our whispering and he quickly turned around but as soon as he moves I launched the deadly Flame Thrower leading to a painful death of the burned principal. We laughed and exchanged high fives.

End of Jonghyung's Killing Thoughts

Key's Thoughts

We were following the manager closely when suddenly I remembered a song. Of too much anxiety due to the walking monkey in front of us I started to sing.

"Hey, I've been watching you, every little thing you do, every time I see you pass in my homeroom class makes my heart beat fast."

Upon hearing it the manager quickly turned around and glared at me.

"What the hell are you singing? Oh, never mind I'm not interested"

"I've tried to page you twice but I see you roll your eyes" Onew-hyung sang and received another glare from Manager.

"Wish I could make it real but your lips are sealed that ain't no big deal" Jjong continued making the Principal's eyes widened with our song. We exchanged knowing glances as if we were thinking the same thing. Indeed we are thinking the same thing.

"Cause I know you really want me!" Taemin sang as we started to walk hungrily towards the principal. "I hear your friends talk about me"

"So why you tryin' to do without me" Minho joined in, "When you got me! When you want me!"

"Hey president! We think you're fine, you really blow our minds" We sang all together, "Maybe someday, you and us can run away, we just want you to know... we wanna be your Romeo, hey president..."

He screamed after we finished our song and ran away, thinking that we are gays and were seducing him. What a feeler! My intelligent idea worked and he end up dead when he fell off the stairs because of running away from us.

End of Key's Killing Thoughts

Onew's Thoughts

We were following the manager closely when suddenly a flock of birds... no! Chickens came flying in our hallway. The Chickens looked up at me and we stared at each other. After examining my face in their chicken way, they started to bow as if I'm their King. I grinned, maybe I'm their King.

"As your King, my faithful servants, I command you all to kill the Manager!" I ordered them and to my delight they followed my order, they went to kill the manager before he could run away. My four dongsaengs look at me with fear and they too started to bow.

"Jonghyun-ah, as your KING, I command you to cook me some chickens!" Jonghyun hurriedly went to cook fried chicken.

"Ah... Key! Bring me some drinks!" He nodded and went off.

"Minho-ah, get some table and chairs" He obliged and went too.

"What about me hyung? I mean your majesty?" Taemin asked.

"You maknae will sing and dance in front of me... and if you know how to back dive then go" I'm happy to be a Chicken King.

End of Onew's Killing Thoughts

The five weird and unachievable, out-of-place thoughts of Shinee Thesis Group were all failed to happen when they face the creepy door of the basement. But they kept on believing that maybe someday, that will happen. The basement door look like the door back in their 3rd year where they use to train but the 2 urns were already lit so, they don't have to scream like they use to do every time the fire was lit.

"We are in the Basement" Jonghyun stated after seeing the door.

"It's so obvious that we're in the basement Kim Jonghyun, you idiot!" The manager snapped.

"Why are we here, sir?" Minho asked.

"You are here to choose your girly wigs, Minho the nincompoop" he snapped again. Minho and Jonghyun were stopping themselves not to punch the owner of the school.

"Inside the basement, in the far corner, there's a room there where the school wigs were hidden. For your mission that will start next week, wigs are very necessary and essential. Other important things will be discussed to you 5 a day or two before you leave the academy. You were all trained for two years about this... you know how to use the wigs, right? Do you still remember?" The Shinee boys were suddenly pulled in one of their training days in SM Academy.

Flashback will start on chapter 6.

-Cinderella In Boots.


	7. In the basement

Chapter 6: In the basement

"Inside the basement, in the far corner, there's a room there where the school wigs were hidden. For your mission that will start next week, wigs are very necessary and essential. Other important things will be discussed to you 5 a day or two before you leave the academy. You were all trained for two years about this... you know how to use the wigs, right? Do you still remember?" The Shinee boys were suddenly pulled in one of their training days in SM Academy.

Flashback

Some day in their third year in SM Fraud Academy. After a month of lecture about the woman species and to Jonghyun's dismay ended, the second month of their hard-core training was about to start. The Shinee boys went to their respective dark room to be trained. They knew that the 1-month lecture torture was over and now something practical about being a girl will be taught to them, but they have no idea what was it. At this time, they stood in front of the creepy door and with a split second the two torches were lit and screams were heard. Even though it's been a month of seeing the creepy door, the Shinee boys kept screaming when the fire was lit, they never learned. It happens every time but still it gives hee-bee jee-bees to them.

After screaming like a fan girl of 2am, 2pm, Suju, F.T Island and Hey! Say! Jump, they entered the room. In there they saw a woman with long blond hair so long that it passed her waist; she was facing her back at them. Their hee-bee jee-bees were gone immediately and were replaced by an amused smile glued on their faces. They stood there beside the door and were gaping at the blond woman 7 feet ahead of them. Jonghyun smiled and decided to approach his victim.

"Didn't you know that great beauty just like yours my lady shouldn t be put out of sight? Why don't you face me for I greatly desire to see your face" He said casually or let s put it this way, flirtatiously.

The said woman with great beauty turned around, the blond locks followed her movements making the Shinee boys dropped their jaws on the floor. Not that the woman was drop-dead gorgeous but for the reason that the supposed to be 'woman' with long blond hair was actually Kyuhyun, one of their teacher in SM Academy. Kyuhyun smiled and flicked his blond hair or let s say 'wig'.

"Oh, Kim Jonghyun! Don't try to flatter me like that!" he joked around. Jonghyun face palmed to hide his embarrassment. He should start to take lessons about self-control.

"Kyuhyun-sonsaengnim, why are you..." Onew trailed off, still not believing the sight lay in front of him.

"Look like that?" Minho offered.

"Dress like that?" Taemin added. Onew merely nodded.

"Sonsaengnim we really thought you are a girl" Key said truthfully, "Even Jonghyun tried to hit on you". Kyuhyun laughed.

"Yeah, didn't you know that great beauty just like yours my lady shouldn t be put out of sight?" he mimicked Jonghyun making the embarrass boy look more ashamed than before.

"Fine! Fine! Now, sonsaengnim why are you dress and look like a girl?" The embarrass boy asked, changing the topic. He had so much of his friends humiliating him. The teacher sighed and told the whole story about how the manager threatened him to swallow the whole hollow block if he refused to dress like a girl and to teach the Shinee boys how to wear the wigs properly. The evil manager did this devilish act because this was his poor excuse not to wear the dress and to put on the wig so, as evil as he is, threatened the poor Kyuhyun.

"Aww" was the only word they can say. Kyuhyun sighed again and started to brush his wig. Key saw that and let out a laugh. Thinking that Kyuhyun love his new hair. The said teacher snorted.

"Try not to laugh Kibum, you will also going to wear this!" He pointed to his wig, "Get yourself acquainted to girls' stuff boys, seeing that you 5 will be under the girls' dress for a year, remember that" he warned making them sighed in depression.

"Anyway, cheer up my dear students! I'm the good guy here and the manager isn't here at this moment to scold you or threatened your life. You should be glad that I'm appointed as your wig-trainer, we're allies here" he whispered the last part. The Shinee approved his point; Kyuhyun is not the bad guy but the manager.

"Now boys, choose your wigs inside the box and there's a mirror over there, take your time to groom yourselves." he ordered as he sat in one of the seats while drinking his soda. He watched as the 5 boys started to choose their wigs.

"Hey, Key! That's mine!" Jonghyun declared as he snatched his wig from Key's hands.

"No, that's mine!" Key retorted seizing the blond wig.

"I got it first!" Jonghyun grabbed the wig again.

'Great! They are playing tug of wig' Kyuhyun thought as he sipped his drink.

"But, it suited me well than you do!" Key said matter of factly.

"Hey! It's just a wig; there is plenty of it inside the box!" Onew stated annoyed about his two dongsaengs. They kept fighting every once in a while and now they were fighting about a blond wig. How childish he thought, as he dug inside the box for a long straight wig.

"Unless, you two really take it for real" Minho commented and received a high five from the leader.

"Shut up!" said Key and Jonghyun in unison.

"Oh, I like this one!" Taemin saw a short black wig and he put it on.

"OMO! Taeminnie! You look like a girl! That's my agiya!" Key observed patting Taemin's head.

"Thanks Key-umma!"

"Taemin! You're so pretty!" Onew and Minho noted.

"Hehe... wait! I'm still a guy hyung!"

The short fight ended and Jonghyun won, he tried his blond wig.

"Hey! Look at me!" Jonghyun said wanting some attention about his new look.

"Gross!" Key remarked disgustingly. He really wanted that blond wig but his hyung won it over from him.

"Stupid Key! You're just jealous since I got the wig first!" Jonghyun stuck his tongue out. Kyuhyun smiled at the sight in front of him, about 5 boys with their wigs but something was not right.

"Wa-wait! That's wrong! Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... You 5 really need a serious wig training."

"But, there are just wigs"

"No, there are not just wigs Minho-sshi... Guys first impression to the girls depends on how they act and second how they look like and the hair is the crowning glory of girls" he uttered.

"But, we are not girls!" Taemin stated the obvious.

"Not yet Taemin-sshi and besides... wait, have you forgotten about your mission to be an undercover agent as girls?"

"Oh"

"See? In two years you'll be a girl so just do as I say, now watch and learn" Kyuhyun teach them how to put on the wig, on its proper position, on the head.

"This is how it should be done" He adjusted his wig so it would not fall and if nature forbids get carried away by some natural disaster by all means. The Shinee Thesis Group watched in amazement, never in their lives they had use a wig, let alone dream to use it. After the lecture, the Shinee boys put on their wigs and tried but failed not to laugh when they saw their new faces.

Flashback Ends

"Hey! I'm talking to you 5! Oh, idiots! You remember how to use the wigs, right?" The manager asked annoyed, he's been bickering about this but he didn't get the answer that he wanted. Their faces were blank as if their minds were on a vacation on some planet. Indeed, their minds travelled on a vacation but not in the other planet but on the past. As soon as they heard the shrilly voice of the president, they snapped out in reality and blinked for several times.

"I take that as a yes, now off you go!" he said pushing the boys inside the basement. He was about to close the door and go when an idea suddenly crept into his mind that will surely give creeps to the boys.

"And boys... be careful in there or else to my delight the 5 of you will end up dead. There's a rumor about ghosts wandering around the room. Bad luck!" and the manager laughed maniacally. He went off to scare some 1st years that were in P.E lesson in the covered court with his dark Aura. They gulped as they heard the warning of the principal.

That's not a rumor, it's a true story. There are 5 ghosts in the basement and were just waiting for their poor victim to come.

Annyeong! Poor Shinee... always get threatened by the heartless manager of the school. Pssh! The manager must die! The manager must die! Just kidding... I don't like ghosts! Too creepy!

Everybody say "AHHH!".

-Cinderella In Boots.


	8. Rumors are true

Chapter 7: Rumors are true.

An old old story.

There was a small room in the far corner of the basement where it used to be clean and it was the meeting place of 5 girls in the Academy, the Comfort Room. Many people were not really fond of going inside because it's too far and there were rumors about some spirits in there. But the rumors were not true according to the 5 girls because they were the ones who kept making the creepy sounds so that no one will go to their meeting place and they succeeded doing that. But one day some 'brave' students went to the basement wanting to see the spirits but what they found was the 5 girls hanging their necks in the CR's ceiling, their eyes were still open and were still wearing the school's uniform. They committed suicide and no one knew the reason why they killed their selves. And from that day the rumors about ghosts in the basement comfort room became true. According to the academy's janitor, he had seen for several times when he was cleaning the basement the said ghosts; they were playing like they weren't dead. He even said that the ghosts like to chat and make pranks to the people who came to the basement.

Inside the comfort room were 5 best friends and they were playing jackstones when suddenly the ball went bouncing and it end up going outside the door. The five grimaced and started to point to each other who will get the ball.

"Cloud, get the ball, you're the one who is responsible why that dumb thing went outside" Xero ordered as the eldest. She was annoyed because she didn't have the chance to play since the game started. Cloud stuck her tongue out to her eonnie and pleaded to Sky, her other eonnie to get the ball. Sky nodded and ordered Bit to get the ball. Bit smiled mischievously.

"Of course eonnie! Maknae get the ball!" Bit said pushing the youngest out. Zyme opened her mouth to support herself but closed it when she saw the evil glares from her eonnies. It's hard to be the maknae. She stomped off and went to get the ball outside the comfort room.

"Where the hell is that ball went? Pssh!" She was looking for the ball when she started to hear voices.

"I take that as a yes, now off you go!" follow by that voice was a loud banging from the basement main door.

"And boys... be careful in there or else to my delight the 5 of you will end up dead-"

Zyme didn t finish the whole speech and she quickly flew to see who was that and to her amusement they were people, she clapped her hands and quickly went inside the CR to inform her eonnies about what she just found, completely forgetting about the ball. After hearing the news, the five girls agreed to have some fun with their new visitors. They flew to see what their new visitors look like. They hide behind the door and waited for their victim to come.

As the Shinee boys entered the dark gloomy room under the ground or also known as the basement, the hair on their backs and on their necks started to stand. The basement was cold, sounds of dripping water droplets from the faucet could be heard and sounds of faint moaning made the atmosphere scary. The 5 boys were walking closely at each other, the lights were still off and they were having a hard time to find the switch. Taemin was clinging on Key's arm, holding his umma with his dear life. With Taemin's shivering body, Key couldn't feel any calmer, it's hard for him to admit it but he's scared too. Onew as the leader was covering his eyes while walking, just incase something not expectable and ugly-looking will sprout on his vision like a giant blob, one-eye tentacle squid or a Cyclops, just incase. Jonghyun saw this and he quickly copied what his hyung was doing, slapping his face mentally for not doing it from the start. Minho, the only one who was not afraid and the only one that will never admit that he's knees were shaking because of too much anxiety lead the group to the dark halls of the basement.

The five girls that were silently hiding behind the door were observing their visitors. As soon as they saw the faces of the Shinee, they began to freeze. Never in their lives, when they were still alive they had seen such faces, such rare striking faces. They shared and knowing look and begun to giggle like High School girls.

"Hyung, it's so dark in here" Jonghyun observed. Onew peek from his hand and laughed silently.

"Of course it's dark when you cover your eyes Jjong" Jonghyun then immediately took his hands away from his face before his dongsaengs could see what he did but the almighty Key saw this and muttered something like 'Naive'. Jonghyun heard it and he started to get piss.

"You want a piece of me? Huh, Key?"

"Eww, I rather not Jjong, you're too dirty!"

"As if you're the clean one! Psssh!"

"Be quiet! And stop fighting hyungs! We're here to find the wigs not to fight!" Minho said making the two cocks stop. Minho is trying hard not to let them know that he's scared and he was making a lot of effort to find the switch, to find the wigs and get out of this intimidating room.

A faint sound was heard and that was the giggling ghosts.

"What was that hyung?" Taemin asked.

"It s nothing Tae" Key simply answered. He doesn't want to put any thoughts to his baby so he plainly ignored it.

Another sound was heard a little louder.

"Are you sure it's nothing hyung? It's getting louder" Taemin's grip went tighter on Key's arm. Onew and Jonghyun, the two of the oldest came back to their position, at Minho's back, thinking that Minho was not scared and can defend them in any cost. Jonghyun went to cover his eyes, ignoring the laughs of Key. Minho's knees continued to shiver as the moaning became louder and louder. He was now silently panicking and hurriedly seeking the switch.

"I pick the one with blond hair" Xero declared and continued to make the moaning sound that gave creeps to the Shinee boys. Sky already has her choice."I've made my decision, I'll get that one!" She said as she pointed her finger to Key. Cloud clapped cheerfully.

"Nice choice eonnie! He looks so handsome!" Sky was please to hear that from her dongsaeng. She titled her head to see whose Cloud fancies. Sky narrowed her eyes and spotted the boy with chinky eyes, Onew. She smiled and patted Cloud.

"You like that one, right Cloud?" Sky stated as she pointed Onew.

"Weeh? Ani...yo..." And she started to blush rather madly, rare for a ghost. Bit saw this and she touched Cloud's cheek.

"OMO! You're still alive!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Am I?"

Xero shifted her attention from Jonghyun to her confused dongsaengs. She examined Cloud.

"Aniyo, she's dead! Totally dead Bit, don't be such a wimp, she can fly and she can SEE us so she's totally dead"

And she went to stare at Jonghyun again, who was still covering his eyes. Bit pouted and smacked Zyme on the head. She always did that smacking thing because she can't hit her eonnie so, her anger shifted to the maknae.

"Ouch! What was that for? Err! I hate being the youngest" Zyme said as she watched Minho. She smiled when she saw Minho's shivering knees. Bit's attention went to Taemin, who was still clinging to Key.

"I like that one! Can I have him?" she asked. And they nodded.

"My turn, I like the tall one!" Zyme informed.

"Aniyo, you're too young for that Zyme" Xero confirmed, Cloud, Bit and Sky laughed.

"What? How unfair! You 4 have chosen your victims, and I can't? Psssh! I hate being the Maknae!"

"She's just kidding Zyme! You can have that googley-eyed boy." Sky uttered.

"Now, let's prank our victims!" Xero declared and laugh maniacally.

"I haven't chosen any!" Cloud cut Xero's evil laugh.

"Huh? I thought-"

"Just kidding, I just want to cut your evil laugh!"

"Pssh! Now let s prank our victims!" Xero declared again and laugh manically. The five ghosts went to their positions and were ready to scare the boys.

At last, Minho found the switch and the lights were lit, he's knees stopped shivering. Taemin let go of Key and clapped his hands like a baby. Jonghyun and Onew took their hands away from their faces and sighed in relief. Key looked calmer than before. The basement was cold and the furnitures were dusty, there were a lot of cobwebs especially in the ceiling. They were about to go to find the spare wigs when suddenly the lights went off and moans became louder.

"Hyung!" Taemin screamed, "Put the lights on! Minho went to the switch but Zyme already cut the wirings. Minho kept clicking the switch but nothing happened.

"It's busted Tae" Minho narrowed his eyes and saw the cut wires, "Looks like someone doesn't want us here" he stated. Onew can't bear it and went to the main door but found out it was locked. Cloud immediately locked the door from outside, thinking that the boys' first instinct will go out as soon as they started the prank. She's a ghost of course; she can pass the walls and doors.

"Oh no! The door was lock!" Onew informed them, making his dongsaengs' face paled. The five girls laughed leading the Shinee Thesis Group to panic.

"Who was that?" Minho, the 'brave' one asked, eyes wandering around the room.

"That's me!" Zyme shouted in front of Minho, letting the rest of the Shinee to see her. The 4 girls kept hidden.

"AHHHHHHH!" came the reply. Minho had admitted that he was scared and he went running to no one knows where. Zyme hated his reaction and went to chase Minho. The 4 Shinee boys were dead frozen, they didn't make any move, thinking that the ghost that chased Minho would never harm them if they would just stand there and do nothing. They didn't know that there are still 4 ghosts behind their backs.

"Should we attack them now?" Cloud whispered very eager to scare the one that she fancies, who happened to be standing in front of her, Onew.

"Not yet dongsaeng, be patient" Xero whispered back, she was now at Jonghyun's back. Bit was behind Taemin, she asked her eonnie.

"Why do we have to wait eonnie? I'm so excited to play with his hair"

"We need to wait for the Maknae to come"

"Huh? But Zyme was off to chase the tall guy, I don't think she'll come back, she's having a time with her dead life" Sky reasoned out, trying hard not to nudge Key. Cloud lost her patience and she started to poke Onew, without the knowledge of her eonnies and laughed silently when Onew thought it was Taemin who poked him.

"Tae, what is it?"

"Huh? What do you mean hyung?"

"You did poke me right?

"I didn't! Why would I do that to you hyung?" Taemin defended, Onew just shrugged it off. Cloud began poking Onew's back uncontrollably, liking the soft skin of her victim. Sky and Bit saw this and laughed their heads out. They too started to poke their victims. Taemin, Key and Onew begun to feel uncomfortable, there's something on their backs that kept tickling them.

"Jjong, stop it, I know you're terrified, we all do"

"What do you mean Key?"

"You kept poking my back Jjong!"

"I would never!"

The 3 turned around and caught in the act the 3 ghosts that were poking them. Jonghyun titled his head to see what Key was talking about.

"AHHHHHHH!" Taemin screamed for the second time since they went inside the basement and he went off followed by the laughing Bit.

"AHHHHHHH!" Key screamed too when he saw the ghost that was smiling at him. He ran as if his life depends on it. Sky went to chase him.

"What the-!" was Jonghyun's reaction when he saw the 3 ghosts, he set off to find the safest place in the basement to hide. Xero slapped her face mentally, her plan was ruined. She followed Jonghyun otherwise.

"AHHHHHHH..." Onew trailed off as he fainted on the ground.

After the commotion, the 3 boys went running away in every possible path just to escape the ghosts. Each of them went separately to each other, not knowing that the 3 ghosts kept following them secretly. Minho was hiding now in the comfort room with Zyme in his side, without his knowledge and the poor leader was lying on the ground.

Cloud's jaw dropped. Did she kill her victim?

Oh no! Onew fainted! It's your fault Cloud!

Annyeong! Those ghosts were really silly, do you agree? Psssh. Do you want me to end Onew's life? I'll just kill him if you want.

-Cinderella In Boots.  
> <p>


	9. Adventures of Chickenoppa Season 2

Chapter 8: Adventures of Chicken-oppa Season 2

Because of too much anxiety Onew got fainted resulting for his unconscious body to relax while his mind wanders to his dream land. The Adventure of Chicken-oppa will begin momentarily...

Water droplets started to flow towards Onew's face. He groaned and opened his small eyes slowly. His vision was blurred so he decided to close his eyes again. There's no use of opening it if you can't see anything. He thought as the water droplets continued to flow. He ignored the dripping of water and went to cover his face with his hand. Nothing will stop him from dreaming about his chicken curry; in his dream (a dream within a dream) he and the chicken curry were in the middle of the wedding ceremony.

While our main character was having the best dream of his chicken life, a girl in her adolescence stage was seated 3 meters away from him. She already measured the distance before the dream even started, with the use of a ruler. Her eyes were twitching at the sight of Onew, whose lips were pouting as if he was attempting to kiss somebody or nature forbids something. Without the knowledge of the girl who was wearing a chicken suit for an unknown reason, Onew was now in the point where he was about to kiss his bride, the chicken curry in his dream.

The girl stood up again for the 10th time to pour water droplets at Onew, she was attempting to make him wake up by pouring sprinkles of water but our canon character couldn't be tame by just sprinkles. The chicken suit girl scratched the back of her costume and thought for a moment.

According to statistics, 24 hours had passed and the girl was still thinking. She's a heavy thinker and nothing came upon her mind however Onew was still dreaming about the chicken curry, they were now on their honeymoon in Bali, Indonesia.

At last! An idea crept in her mind; she smiled mischievously and took the bucket of water. She lifted it with great difficulty and with a split second she poured all the water towards the sleeping figure of our canon character. Onew was quickly pulled away from his chicken curry as soon as he felt the massive weight of water onto his face.

"AHHHH!"

He immediately stood up and begun to pant. His hand was on his knee for support while the other one was on his chest. While panting like a chicken chased by a duck, Onew began to notice his surroundings. It was dark but torches lit the area where he was standing. There's a lot of stalagmite and stalactite, to make the explanation short, he was inside a creepy bat-full cave. He finished his dramatic panting with matching bangs flicking after he spotted the one who poured water on him.

"Yaaaaahhhh!" He yelled and pointed his finger to the pourer accusingly. "Why did you do that? Yaaaahhh!"

The girl with chicken suit threw the bucket away and laughed nervously.

Onew was about to hit her with the use of his baseball bat that no one knows where he got it from, even the author has no idea where the bat came from, but he stopped himself when his vision became clear, clearer. He let go of the bat and apologized quickly, thinking that the specie in front of him was Chicken Curry, his wife in his chicken dream awhile ago.

"Forgive me Chicken Curry, I didn't mean to scare you..." He bowed down. The girl looked at him like he was a frog in the size of a dragon.

"Who's Chicken Curry?"

"I believe it is you..." The girl scratched her head, hating the fact that she chose to wear the chicken suit.

"You're on drugs, right?"

"What? Of course not! You are Chicken Curry!" Onew spread his arms making the girl step backwards.

"I'm not Chicken Curry, you are really on drugs Mister"

Onew was confused; she looked exactly like Chicken Curry, her face, the hair and the costume.

"Are you sure you are not MY Chicken curry? Cause you really look like her"

"Positive and besides I'm not a chicken in the first place, I'm just stuck with this chicken costume". She crossed her arms.

"I see..." Onew muttered as he snatched the baseball bat again. "If you're not chicken curry... Then I might just..." He gripped the handle rather tight.

The girl saw that the bat was once again in Onew's hand; she smiled nervously and started regretting what she just said.

"Wa... Wait! Maybe I'm Chicken Curry. I just have forgotten, he... he... he"

"I thought you've said, you are not. You're lying!"

"Well... I... Uh... I forgot. I have a short term memory loss for your information Mister." She lied. She have no choice, she must pretend to be the chicken curry.

"You know what? You're not very good in lying... Now, tell me who are you? Why did you do that? Why am I here? Why are you here? Where's Chicken Curry?" He asked spontaneously as he swung the baseball bat, knowing that the specie inside the cave with him is not 'CC'. Maybe she's a killer on the loose or a monster in chicken suit disguise, no one knows.

The girl that later-be-name gulped and without second thought she ran away from him, afraid that he will hit her and she would die eventually.

Onew watched as the chicken suit girl ran away, he bit his lip and chased after her. He was not going to hit her; the bat was just for emergency purposes only. The two played tag for a while until the girl-that-later-be-name-afterwards ran outside the cave. She stopped and was amazed by the breath-taking sight, completely forgetting about the chase. Onew brake from running when he saw the girl halted but it was too late and he bumped at her making the two fell down and rolled over the flower field.

Onew immediately stood up and wiped his mouth that was filled with flowers. He scanned the surroundings and his eyes widened when he saw a human-size chicken running away.

"Yaaahhh!" he called, "Wait!"

The girl-that-will-be-name-in-any-moment stopped and turned around.

"Don't go away! I won't hurt y... you." He reassured and slowly made his way to the girl, slower than a snail.

...

The girl already fell asleep just waiting for Onew to come.

"Just a little more..." Onew informed, still walking so slowly as if he was a turtle. Indeed, he looks like a turtle.

The girl woke up after her sleep and she waited for Onew patiently.

"Could you just run justlike what you did when you've chase me?" She suggested and with that Onew came back to reality so he run justlike what he was ask to.

"Riiiight" She rolled her eyes.

For the record, Onew the slowest runner ever, made his way to the girl. 40 meters sprint took Onew 24 hours to reach. He bowed as he apologized.

"Sorry for scaring you... I didn't mean to hit you; I would never do that to a girl"

"Apology accepted and pardon me for pouring water on you"

Time really heal pain. After 24 hours the two were now not furious with each other.

"I'm used to that. By the way, why are we inside the cave a while ago?" He asked.

"You mean yesterday"

It's been a day since they went outside the cave. Onew didn't notice it seeing that he was walking oh-sooo-slowly.

"Well... I'm on a search for a guy named Onyuu and some villagers told me that he's in the cave but what I saw was your sleeping body inside. Have you seen someone named Onyuu?" she inquired.

Onew faced lit up, so this 'girl' was looking for him, eh?

"I'm Onew" he introduced himself.

"No kidding?" The girl gaped.

"Of course, I'm Onew. The one and only" he confirmed.

"But... But the villagers told me that Onyuu is drop-dead gorgeous!"

And with that Onew felt rather insulted. He is drop-dead gorgeous to all the people in his school but here in this village, he is not? And that mere girl in front of him expects more? Oyoy! Onew was insulted to his bones!

"What do you mean, 'the villagers told me that Onew is drop-dead gorgeous'?" he needed confirmation; maybe he was just hearing 'things'.

"Well..." She began as she touched her cheeks. "A lot of villagers thought that you are very striking but... well... They are misinformed" and she sighed.

Onew's teeth were now clenching.

"I don't care about what they thought about me! Hmmph!"

"Yeah... but I really thought you are so handsome-". She was cut off when Onew covered her mouth. She mumbled and glared at him. Onew doesn't want to hear her bickerings that he was somewhat ugly in her eyes.

"Didn't you know that in my group I'm the nearest to the word 'perfection'?" She pushed his hand away and laughed.

"Whatever you say mister self-appointed-handsome. Anyway, if you are really Onyuu then I am here to guide you!"

"Guide me? To where?"

"Here in Kanata Village of course. I'm your tour guide for the search of the missing chicken in Mt. Fuji!" She informed and started doing the chicken dance.

Onew ignored the crazy dancing and thought for a moment. He nearly forgot about why he was here in Japan, the search for the marvelous chicken that lay golden eggs was his quest. He needed to find that one-in-a-zillion chicken no matter what. But she is his guide? This girl that kept running away from him and the one who doubt his identity? And the worst is, the girl who thought that he was not handsome? This can't be happening.

"Are you sure, you're my tour guide?"

"Absolutely, now follow me Mister"

"That does explain the chicken suit" he muttered and follow the girl to no one knows where.

The girl stopped for a moment and faced Onew with a microphone gripped tightly in her hand.

"Good Morning Mr. Onyuu! It's now 7 o'clock in the morning in the peaceful village of Kanata. As we can see there that's a frog and you look like the same" And she rolled in laughter.

Onew however, was controlling his anger.

"I see..."

"What? You are not angry?" She asked as she stood up.

He shook his head pretending not to be upset. The tour guide was taken by his reaction.

"I'm sorry, I'm just teasing you... Actually, you are not ugly, you're..."

"Then, what am I?"

"Uh..." She trailed off and shook her head from the thoughts inside her head. 'Cute!' 'Good-looking' 'Hotness' 'Handsome' 'Striking' 'Appealing' 'Pretty Hot' 'Prince Charming' 'Sleeping Beauty' "Cinderella'.

"Back to business! I'm your fairest tour guide for the search of the missing chicken that lay golden eggs. You may call me Miss Ri-"

Onew didn't hear the rest of her speech because he was pulled away from his dream.

Adventures of Chicken Oppa have been cut off due to the power failure from the brain of the canon character.

Onew woke up.

"Chicken Curry?"

-Cinderella In Boots. 


	10. PRANKenstein

Chapter 9: PRANKenstein

This is the author speaking. Shinee: Thesis Project will begin in any moment, please enjoy the gif of Onew seducing you. Thank you! ^^

While Onew was still in his unconscious state, his 4 dongsaengs were running pretty fast than they intended to. Never in their lives have they seen ghosts like that. Minho was now hiding in the comfort room. He hid inside one of the cubicles, while covering his eyes he began to pant uncontrollably. Zyme was just waiting for him to go out, thinking that Minho was doing his 'things' inside the cubicle. Eventhough Zyme was a ghost, she knows boundaries and privacy especially things that concern the urinary system. But without her knowledge Minho was just hiding from her and not doing his 'things'.

After a few moments, no eerie sound was heard that could make him scared or terrified. Minho went out, thinking that Zyme was already given up in haunting him but to his terror and horror; Zyme was standing right outside the cubicle. She was quite pissed that Minho took a lot of her time, when she was alive, there's no man that she knew took a lot of moments inside the CR. She stared at him intently. He stared at her but not intently, cold sweat began flowing from his face. She was so close to him that he kept pushing her away but his hands were going through Zyme's floating body. She began flying closer and closer to Minho and he started going backwards but his back hit the wall. He's trapped. Zyme laughed and blood went out from his mouth making Minho screamed and started shouting help to anyone who could hear him. Blood starting to flow from her eyes now. She loved making Minho scared and she loved trapping him this way.

Jonghyun went to another spare room to hide, believing that the room was the safest place to hide. The room was dark and cold. Zero appeared infront of him and he screamed. An idea went inside her mind and she started mimicking what Jonghyun was doing. He screamed and she screamed. He opened his mouth so wide when he saw what the ghost reaction to that. Xero saw this and she opened his mouth too. He scratched his head, she did the same. He back away, she went closer to him with a creepy but satisfied smile on her face. Jonghyun groaned and went to open the door, this room was haunted but the door was lock. He titled his head to see another silly smile on Xero's lips. He stomped off and began jumping up and down, he kicked the door making him cried in pain. Xero saw this, she let her feet touched the ground. She stomped off too and jumped up and down. She kicked the door also and pretended to be hurt. Jonghyun laughed in horror and then he realized after so many years that Xero was mimicking him. As a singer wanna-be he is, a crazy but a brilliant idea crawl inside his head. He started singing the song he invented titled Lucifer, Xero sing a along too but when the high notes came, Xero couldn't mimic Jonghyun anymore. Her ghostly voice escaped from her throat. Jonghyun finished his song and laughed his heart out. He fooled the ghost. Xero comprehend, Jonghyun made her a laughing stock. She floated and kicked Jonghyun where it hurts.

Taemin run inside the storage room, or he believed that it was the storage room. Bit chased him with a lot of silly thoughts inside her mind. She wanted to touch Taemin, she wanted to strip him, and she wanted Taemin. He hid inside the cupboard. Bit started banging her hand on the cupboard but Taemin couldn't be tame. She popped her head inside the closet. Taemin screamed and went immediately outside. He was about to run again but Bit held his wrist and she pushed Taemin in the corner. The maknae was helpless.

When Bit was still alive, she loved touching the face of the people she likes, resulting for her to touch Taemin's fair face. The Maknae just stood there frozen. He can barely breathe; the ghost was having a great time touching his face. He started to sweat cold. First thought was successful.

"You know what? You are so handsome..." Bit observed not leaving her hands on his face.

The maknae was shivering. Now, Bit wanted to strip Taemin's clothes.

Sky was chasing key and her mind was filled with silly thoughts justlike his dongsaeng. Ghosts these days, they think the same thoughts. She wanted to kiss him, but no. She shook her head at that. She wanted to hear him scream for the second time that's for sure, so she began planning how to make Key scream his lungs out. She flew closer to key when the both of them were inside another gloomy room. She pretended that she wanted to kiss him. Key's eyes went wide, assuming that Sky will kiss him. He stepped backwards and backwards and then he hit the wall, he looked back and he saw his reflection, he screamed and he fainted immediately. Sky was satisfied. She heard the scream of key. So girly.

Onew woke up from his Chicken adventure dream because of the noise that he just heard and came face to face with Cloud, the childish ghost that scared him.

He blinked for several times.

"Chicken Curry?"

'Chicken Curry? Who's chicken curry?' She thought.

Annyeong! The time was short no need to ask Edmund about what had happen. For elaboration, I have writer's block. Sorry, this chapter is soooo random.

-Cinderella In Boots.  
> <p>


End file.
